Embodiments are directed to waveform shaping, and in particular to equalization approaches that independently address waveform rise and fall.
In today's communication applications, the data rates go beyond giga-bits per second. This high-speed data travels through the package, board, and then reach the receiver.
For optical communications, the electrical signals are converted to optic signals through non-linear devices such as laser diodes. However, high-speed signals may be distorted by the non-ideal channels. These can include but are not limited to a package, vias, traces, connectors, laser diodes, and others.
Such distortions can serve to increase the receiver bit error rates. Unaddressed, they can eventually result in the failure of the communication system.